


Caduto dal cielo

by DamadiSangue



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hai gli occhi chiusi quando ti bacia, perché vuoi ingannarti una volta in più e soffrire una meno.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Hai gli occhi chiusi e qualcosa si agita al centro del tuo petto, un gelo rovente che somiglia più alla lama del disgusto.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caduto dal cielo

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman, Superman e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell'autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto ** **.****

 

 

"Sventurata la terra che ha bisogno di eroi."  
\- Bertolt Brecht -

 

**Caduto dal cielo**

  
  
Sei caduto giù dal cielo in una notte d'estate, tra il pigro frinire dei grilli e il grano appena raccolto.  
Sei caduto tra creature dalla pelle debole e il cuore d'acciaio, uomini che possedevano i tuoi stessi occhi.  
  
 _Cosa è successo?_  
  
Sei caduto in questo mondo con la stessa arroganza del dio, ma tra le sue braccia ti eri scoperto così vulnerabile da dubitar d'esser sangue reale di Krypton.  
  
 _Clark?_  
  
Diana è un corpo caldo e le cosce umide della femmina innamorata, ma non è suo il volto che cerchi nello spasmo dell'orgasmo.  
Il blasone del Regime è un disegno di carne e sangue alle tue spalle, il cielo un coagulo nerastro di speranze morte e sogni incancreniti.  
"Clark?"  
È un profilo sbiadito nell'oscurità la regina delle amazzoni, un'ombra pallida che ha già il sapore del ricordo e del rimpianto.  
"Tutto bene?"  
  
 _No._  
  
Ti appoggia una mano sulla spalla, percorrendo il confine slabbrato d'una ferita che sanguina ancora.  
  
 _Vattene._  
  
Hai gli occhi chiusi quando ti bacia, perché vuoi ingannarti una volta in più e soffrire una meno.  
Hai gli occhi chiusi e qualcosa si agita al centro del tuo petto, un gelo rovente che somiglia più alla lama del disgusto.  
  
 _Lois. Lois, ti ricordi?_  
  
"Superman."  
Hal inclina il capo verso il pavimento, mostrando un pudore del tutto fuori luogo.  
Diana si sposta verso il letto, raccogliendo il busto della sua armatura ed esibendo un sorriso di circostanza.  
"Non si bussa più, eh Jordan?"  
"Io... non pensavo..."  
È cambiato il guardiano dell'universo.  
Indossa una lorica d'oro e mostra fiero un coraggio che è diventato terrore, il contrappasso d'un mentore che aveva impartito la sua lezione migliore al suo alunno più dotato.  
È cambiato e si è dimostrato un guerriero capace: un cane fedele a cui allungare le ossa della tua follia.  
"Cosa è successo?"  
  
 _L'avete trovato?_  
  
Stira gli angoli della bocca in una smorfia compiaciuta Lanterna e ti mostra lo scheletro d'una maschera che hai inseguito per tanto - _troppo_ \- tempo.  
  
 _Lui._  
  
" È nella sezione V-6, cella 32. Aspettiamo solo te."  
Annuisci impercettibilmente, stornando lo sguardo e riportandolo fuori dalla finestra.  
"Dove?"  
Hal alza un sopracciglio, interdetto.  
"Ha importanza?"  
"Rispondi."  
"A Gotham, nell'East End."  
"Arrivo subito; avverti anche gli altri."  
  
 _E ora? Cosa farai?_  
  
Si ritira Hal Jordan e riflette il servilismo d'una guerra che avevi chiamato liberazione.  
Ti fissa in tralice l'amazzone di Themyscira e abbandona la stanza in un silenzio contrito.  
"Dovrai ucciderlo."  
Digrigni i denti, ignorandola.  
"Dovrai Clark, non c'è alcuna altra possibilità. Non puoi permettergli di essere ancora il volto dell'Insurrezione: non più."  
  
 _Vattene._  
  
Sospira Diana e si chiude la porta alle spalle, lasciandoti solo con i tuoi incubi.  
  
 _Che cosa stai facendo?_  
  
 _La cosa giusta_ ti mormora il fantasma del tuo ego _la cosa giusta._  
Stringi le mani in pugni chiusi, serrando le palpebre in un moto di stizza.  
  
 _Bruce._  
  
Ti scorrono tra le dita le macerie del tuo simbolo, del tuo ideale, del tuo futuro.  
Ti scorre tra le dita il sangue di Lois, il profumo del tuo erede mai nato, il rimorso - _la colpa_ \- d'essere stato l'arma di una tale disfatta.  
  
 _Stupido._  
  
Il Joker è morto, ma la sua risata non si è mai spenta veramente.  
Il mondo è finalmente schiacciato dalla tua volontà, ma di Lois non rimane altro che una tomba fredda.  
Sospiri, scappando da quegli occhi troppo azzurri per non ricordarti un cielo da cui eri sempre stato accolto.  
  
 _Perché? Perché lo fai, Clark?_  
  
Per un attimo, una terribile frazioni d'istanti, ti sembra di sentirla davvero quella voce e si incrina la durezza d'un guscio d'odio e rancore.  
  
 _Clark: dimmelo._  
  
Vomita rosso l'aere di Metropolis e volge al suo ultimo atto la tua tragedia personale.  
Stride il lento marciare delle truppe con il suono della libertà e paiono più catene quelle con cui hai artigliato il mondo alla giustizia.  
  
 _Ti prego._  
  
Sei sordo al rumore del tuo cuore e scruti il cielo inquieto, cercando il segno d'un pipistrello che hai già cancellato.  
Non è più turchese come l'iride di Lois e neppure rosato come le albe che avevi ammirato nella piccola cittadina di Smallville.  
  
 _Non farlo._  
  
È una schiuma rossastra l'orizzonte, una massa gonfia e pulsante: un tumore di cui ti saresti presto liberato.  
Intravedi un temporale in lontananza e ricordi l'odore della pioggia sulla sua pelle, il ventre leggermente arrotondato e le sue dita tra i capelli.  
  
 _Sono qui. Clark, sono qui. Guardami. Guardaci._  
  
Nessuno può vederti - non più - e scivola una lacrima nel deserto della tua anima.  
Lois è morta.  
  
 _Guardami._  
  
Tu sei morto.  
  
 _Sono qui._  
  
Di quel cielo da cui eri caduto, rimane ora solo una piaga suppurante: un buco che ha ucciso il suo ultimo eroe.  
  



End file.
